Some illnesses necessitate regular injections of drugs or products, for instance on a daily basis. In order to simplify the treatment, some self-injectors have been provided in order to allow the patient to perform the injection on its own.
In the injection devices of the prior art, the product to be injected is generally carried by a container having an open proximal end and a substantially closed distal end and having a reservoir defined therebetween, and a needle provided at the distal end and in fluid communication with the reservoir to provide an outlet port for the product from the container, and a piston provided in the container and movable with respect with the container, the movement of the piston causing the product to be expelled from the container through the needle, said device further comprising a needle shield for protection of said needle prior to use of said device, and a housing receiving the container and a deshielder for removing said needle shield from said device, said deshielder being coupled to said needle shield and being mounted on the housing in a separable manner, for example through breakable or snap-fit means, said deshielder comprising tamper evidence means that are activated by the removal of at least one part of said deshielder.
The removal of said part of the deshielder is generally difficult for ill people with declined movement and force, because of the high force needed to separate said part of the deshielder from the housing.
Therefore, there is a need to facilitate the use of such device.
In addition, the holding of said part of the deshielder on the housing needs to be sufficient to avoid any accidental removal of said part, for example during manufacture or handling of the device.